Gremlins 3:The Takeover
by Rjoy11
Summary: Joshua Peltzer gets a present from his father:the mogwai he had when he was a teen.When Joshua's friend,Joey,splashes the furry critter with water,all heck rains loose.It's up to Joshua,Scarlet,Gizmo,and a new Eternal mogwai named Grace to stop the gremlins.
1. Chapter 1:The Gift of the Mogwai

Joshua was waiting to see the _big surprise _his dad told him about. He was hoping it was some sort of video game.

"Alright Joshua, close your eyes" said Billy Peltzer. He knew this gift would be special for his son. He placed the box in Joshua's hands. "Now open them" Billy said again.

Joshua opened his eyes. From inside the box, he could hear something scratching. Joshua opened the box.

A small furry creature came out of the box. "This is Gizmo," said Billy, petting the small creature, "He's a mogwai"

Joshua saw a small list of rules: _Rule 1. Never expose it to sunlight. It could hurt or kill it. Rule 2. Never get it wet. Bad things happen when it gets wet. Rule 3. No matter how much it cries, no matter how much it begs, never, ever, EVER feed it after midnight._

Joshua placed the list of rules in his pocket. He was just glad he got a pet before Scarlet.


	2. Chapter 2:Breaking the Second Rule

Joshua placed Gizmo on his bed. "Hey there, Gizmo" he said, looking at the furry creature. It was odd to have such a wierd creature as a pet, but it was also cool.

Joshua turned on his radio, which played the song "Fright Night". Gizmo began to dance to the song. "Go Gizmo! Go Gizmo!" cheered Joshua. He started to feel like Gizmo was more of a best friend than a pet.

Suddenly, Joshua heard footsteps. _Dang, Scarlet's awake_ he thought. He knew his friend Joey was coming over, and Joey wasn't too fond of Joshua's six-year old sister. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Joshua opened the door. "Hey Joey!" he called, letting his friend in. Joey's head turned toward Gizmo. "What the heck is that?" he asked, looking at Gizmo. "It's a mogwai" replied Joshua. Just then, Scarlet came into the room.

"Oh great, little Princess Dolly is awake" grumbled Joey. He never liked Scarlet, since she always messed with his garden whenever they went to Joey's house.

"Aww! What a cutie!" she cried, looking at Gizmo before scooping him up in her arms. Joshua grabbed Gizmo away from her. "Dad said he's my pet!" he yelled. The two got into an argument while Gizmo sat on the table. Suddenly, Joshua knocked his water bottle, which he placed on the shelf, down onto Gizmo by accident.


	3. Chapter 3:The Third Batch

After being dowsed by the water that fell on him, Gizmo began to go into contractions. The mogwai screamed in pain as balls of fur came from his back.

"Is he hurt? What did you do to him?" asked Scarlet. "I just splashed water on...D'oh!" yelled the nine-year old as he got out the list of instructions that came with Gizmo. Tears began to well up in Gizmo's eyes.

Just then, the first furball unfurled, revealing a reddish-brown mogwai with white and black spots, and a white tuft of spiky fur on his head. The second furball unfurled, and this one had a noble look about him. The third one unfurled, revealing a brown and white mogwai, whom was female. The fourth one unfurled. Just like Grace, this one was female. She was an orange-brown color. The fifth and last one unfurled, bouncing around the room.

"Woah..." said Joey, looking at the five new mogwai. Joshua and Scarlet were just as amazed as Joey was.

"Can I keep this one?" asked Scarlet, holding up the orange-brown mogwai. "Sure" said Joshua, looking at the other mogwai.

"I'll name her 'Valerie'" said Scarlet as she petted the second female mogwai.

"What should we call this one?" asked Joey, pointing to the mogwai with the noble expression.

"How about 'Prince', since he has a royal look about him" said Joshua, petting the second mogwai.

"And we'll name this one 'Grace'" said Joey, pointing to the brown and white female mogwai.

"And what about this one?" asked Scarlet, pointing to the mogwai with the tuft of white hair.

"We'll give him a tough name, 'Spike'" answered Joshua.

"And we'll name this one 'Jitterbug'" said Scarlet, pointing to the mogwai whom was bouncing off the walls.

What they didn't know was that four of those mogwai were about to become the biggest dangers Clamps Corners have ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4:Four Little Troublemakers

A few minutes later, Billy came down to see what was going on. He instantly spotted the third batch of mogwai.

"Joshua, didn't you read the rules?" asked Billy in a worried tone. "I did, but Scarlet made me bump into the wall and knock down the glass" replied Joshua.

"But they're cute, daddy" whined Scarlet, holding Valerie close to her. Billy looked at Scarlet, Joshua, and then at the five new mogwai. Billy sighed. "I guess you can keep them..." he said, looking at how much Scarlet loved Valerie.

"Thanks,dad!" said Joshua in a happy tone, "And besides, what harm could they do anyway..."

* * *

Spike placed a marble on Jitterbug's head. He grabbed a pencil and aimed for the marble. Spike swung, but the marble nearly missed Kate's head by inches. "Fore!" squeaked Spike, while the other mogwai laughed. Grace, however, didn't think it was funny.

Then, Joshua turned on the Simpsons. The mogwai enjoyed watching Homer getting hurt.

Prince started messing with things around the house. He'd play with electrical outlets and other appliances. He even found a toy gun Joshua had. "Bang! Bang!" squeaked Prince, pretending to shoot things.

But the biggest trouble was yet to come...


	5. Chapter 5:Bad Timing

That night, Spike, Prince, and Jitterbug snuck into Joshua's room, while Valerie snuck into Scarlet's room. Prince chewed through the wires of the clock, making it look like 12:00 PM.

"Oh, you're hungry" yawned Joshua when he saw Spike, whom looked hungry. He fed Spike first with some fried chicken that was still in the fridge. Next, he fed Prince some leftover spaghetti. Finally, he fed Jitterbug some ice cream from the freezer.

Scarlet found Valerie looking at her, like she was hungry. "Here, have some of my candy bar" she said, giving Valerie part of her Hershey's bar.

The next morning, Joshua and Scarlet were getting ready to go to school.

Joshua was going to take Gizmo for show-and-tell at school, but Scarlet wasn't taking Valerie, because she was missing.

After the three left, Kate found something in the basement, something that contained a creature who caused destruction. Four, actually...


	6. Chapter 6:Discoveries and Consequences

Once they came home from school, something didn't feel right. "Joshua! Could you come down here for a second?" Kate called out. Joshua came down to the basement, and what he saw next both surprised him and made him want to throw up.

There were three slimy cocoons. Joshua wondered if it was some large bug. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs leading to the basement. Billy was speechless when he saw the cocoons. "Joshua, did you feed the mogwai after midnight?" asked Billy sternly. Joshua nodded. After that, Billy told his son he was grounded for not listening to two of the three rules.

This really hit Joshua where it hurt. He had been invited to Nora's house after had a crush on Nora, but he thought that if he tried to tell her, he'd look like an idiot. Now, he wouldn't get to go at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden underneath the sink, was the fourth cocoon. Once it became dark, the cocoon began to wobble. Then, a claw burst out. Finally, a whole gremlin crawled out of the cocoon. "Gizmo..." he hissed, right before he snuck out the window.


	7. Chapter 7:Hatched

That night, while Gizmo slept on Joshua's bed, and Grace slept on Scarlet's bed, a loud crashing noise was heard. Scarlet got up and walked to Joshua's room. "What was that?" she asked. "I don't know, so go bother some one else" replied Joshua in a grouchy tone.

Then, the lights began to flicker on and off. "Make it stop!" cried Scarlet in a frightened tone. "Let's check it out" Joshua said, grabbing his flashlight. Joshua and Scarlet walked down to the basement. Gizmo and Grace followed after them.

Suddenly, another crashing noise was heard. "This is creepy" whined Scarlet. Suddenly, a slimy scaly creature lept out in front of them. Taking a closer look at it, Joshua realized it was Prince, whom was now a gremlin. Jitterbug bounced out of the place he was hiding and sprang at the two.

Valerie, now a female gremlin, sprang at Scarlet. The young six year-old quickly moved out of the way. Joshua got out his flashlight and shined it at the three gremlins, causing them to flee.

Prince attempted to hit Kate with a frying pan, but he slipped and fell into the water. Once he got out, he began to multiply. Jitterbug bounced around the kitchen, destroying any object in his path. After causing enough destruction, the three gremlins left out the door.


	8. Chapter 8:Night on the Town

"What are those things?" wailed Scarlet. "Gremlins" replied Billy, remembering the two attacks that happened before Joshua and Scarlet were born. "You mean, mogwai turn into _those _when they eat after midnight?" asked Joshua. Billy nodded.

Joshua's attention was still on the gremlins. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Gremlins and mogwai can't stand the light!" cried Joshua, "Maybe if we use my flashlight, we can destroy them before they can multiply!" Scarlet seemed to like the idea of that, and grabbed her pink flashlight.

Gizmo and Grace followed the two. "Don't worry, we'll be fine!" called Joshua, waving to his parents. He knew that this was his mess to fix. And he knew that he would fix it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in town, the gremlins passed by a fountain. Valerie got splashed when a kid threw a rock in there. She spawned three more gremlins. They spotted a costume store and decided to investigate.

Spike found a tuxedo to wear, and so did Prince. jitterbug bounced around the store.

Meanwhile, the three gremlins spawned from Valerie saw some Winx Club costumes. "Pretty..." gargled the first of the three gremlins while looking at the Trix costumes.

After a few minutes, the gremlins walked out, the other three wearing those costumes.

Suddenly, the gremlins spotted a pool. Prince jumped in and jumped out. He spawned four more gremlins. The other gremlins did the same. Soon, there was a small army of gremlins.


End file.
